Cold Storage
- Move in the air/on some poles - Jump off pole |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Markus Heinel Programming Carl Trelfa Music Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= |avatarsFromGame= |description = Escape the giant's larder in this acrobatic action game.}}Cold Storage is an action-platform game released on December 4th 2009. The player controls a yeti who is trying to escape from a frozen cave belonging to a giant. ---- Controls Left, right - Move Up - Jump off poles Levels There are 16 levels in total in Cold Storage. Level 1 This level is quite simple. The player just needs jump of the poles and reach the exit. Level 2 Icy poles are introduced. This level is simple enough. The player needs to jump at the right moment from the icy poles, otherwise, they will fall down. Level 3 Enemies and super rods are introduced. Flying worms are the enemies introduced; the player needs to be careful as they can lose a life if they hit one.S uper rods make the yeti go into attack mode. When in attack mode, the yeti can destroy enemies. Level 4 Ice blocks are introduced. This level is easy. Ice blocks bounce you out of the way. Only way to destroy them is swinging of a Super rod. Level 5 Yellow rings are introduced. This level is easy enough. Booster rings boost you upwards. There is one at end of the level and another in between the level Level 6 Spikey Crystals are introduced. This level is kinda hard. You must avoid the crystals and reach the finish. Kind of hard with many crystals scattered about. Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Ending Enemies Most enemies can be destroyed in attack mode. If not destroyed in attack mode, the player will lose a heart. Destroyable *'Flying worms' - This is a worm with small white wings. It can be either be flying vertically, or horizontally. *'Falling icicle baddies' - This enemy is a worm attached to a icicle. These icicles will fall when the player goes close underneath them. *'Worms with arms' - This is a worm with arms. It will only be on a pole, and will move with its arms. Undestroyable enemies Enemies that cannot be destroyed. *'Goo firing heads' - This creatures heads are purple, and they look like snake heads. They will fire Goo balls out of their mouth. Some heads will fire Goo faster than others. Interactive objects *'Ice blocks' - These blocks can be destroyed if the player is in attack mode, but if they aren't, they will bounce on them. *'Grey rock' - This cannot be destroyed, but the player can bounce on it. *'Yellow rings' - If the player goes through this from the bottom, they will get a big boost up, but if they go through it from the top, they will go right through it. Poles Poles are used by the giant to store food on. They are also used by the player to swing on and escape the frozen cave. *'Metal Pole' - These are the first poles the player encounters. And they look like they are made of metal. They are the strongest. *'Ice Pole' - These poles have ice on them, and because of the ice, when the poles are positioned diagonally, or ways similar, the player will slowly slide down them. *'Super Pole' - These poles will be turning, and when the player jumps off them, they will go into attack mode. *'Rusty Pole' - These poles are bronze colored, and if the player stays on them for to long, they will start to break. *'Tipping Pole' - These poles have a metal bolt in the middle, and when the player goes closer to the end of the pole, it will tip faster. But if the player lands on the pole closer to the middle, it will not tip that much, and not that fast. Hazards Deadly objects that will hurt the Yeti. *'Spiky Crystals' - These will hurt the player if they touch it. After the player touches it, the crystal will break, and won't be there anymore. Pick Ups *'Eskimos' - These people are small, and when freed from the ice, the player will get 25 points. There are big eskimos, which will grant the player 50 points instead of 25 when freed. Eskimo2.PNG|Small eskimos Eskimo1.PNG|Big eskimos and small eskimos. es:Cold Storage Category:Winter games Category:Cold Storage Category:Games Category:2009 games Category:Programming by Carl Trelfa Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games